Entre o Sonho e a Realidade
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO COMPILAÇÃO DE FICS 2006][U.A.]participante Lílian Cardoso Sawada


**__**

**NOTA ANIME-ARTS: **

**O texto asseguir, foi elaborado e cedido por seu autor à Anime Arts para inscrição no "Concurso Nacional de Fics 2006" e está postado, conforme prometido ****nas regras do concurso, neste site.**

**Não nos responsabilizamos pelo conteúdo aqui descrito e quaisquer comentários e/ou críticas serão bem-vindos pelas reviews, bem como na comunidades deixadas abaixo.**

**para maiores informações sobre o concurso realizado e suas próximas edições, acesse o site >> Orkut >> Comunidades >> "Fanzine Compilação de Fics "**

ou

Orkut >> Comunidades >> "Anime Arts"

**Entre o sonho e a realidade**

**Disclaimer** – Os personagens de InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takashi

**Nome **– Lílian Cardoso Sawada  
**Idade** - 28  
**Nick name: **Naru-L  
**Estado em que reside**. – São Paulo  
**Categoria da Fic – **Short-fic

**Citação**: Sonhar faz parte da natureza humana, mas quando isso é tudo o que você faz, o que você vê pode ser muito mais cruel do que a realidade.

Anime – InuYasha

Personagens – Sesshoumaru / Rin

Gênero - Romance

Entre o sonho e a realidade

_Paro no meio da rua, ignorando quem quer que estivesse andando atrás de mim. Não sinto quando a mesma pessoa tromba comigo e tampouco ouço as palavras grosseiras pelo que aconteceu. Estou ocupada demais observando você sair do carro, caminhar para a calçada e abrir a porta do passageiro. Para outra garota, é claro._

_Meu sorriso morre quando você estende a mão para ajudá–la a sair do veiculo. A mão, que eu inconscientemente levantara para acenar, baixa como se pesasse mais de vinte quilos. Sinto meu peito apertar, e as batidas de meu coração falharem, quando ouço o som das risadas, os passos se afastarem, entrando na casa._

_Pisco, afastando as lágrimas que encheram meus olhos e que não cheguei a derramar. _

_Dor, profunda e verdadeira. _

_Solidão, cruel e real. _

_Droga, eu tinha prometido não mais fazer isso comigo. Sofrer por não conseguir o que desejo. Chorar por não ter coragem de lutar._

_Meus traiçoeiros olhos acompanham o caminho que vocês percorrem até entrarem na casa ao lado da minha. Suspiro inaudivelmente e baixo a cabeça com o som da porta fechando a minha frente._

_Mais uma vez você não me viu._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Mais uma noite sentada à janela do meu quarto. Meus olhos buscam as estrelas, brilhando intensamente como se zombassem da escuridão que estou presa. É estranho, mas quase posso ouvi–las rindo de mim por estar tão sozinha, encarcerada por meus medos irracionais._

_Baixo meus olhos para o ranger da porta da casa ao lado. Eu sei que você está saindo novamente, sozinho, mas não por muito tempo. Eu queria, só por uma vez, conseguir pronunciar as palavras que ecoam em minha mente todas às vezes que o encontro casualmente. Isso não vai acontecer, sou covarde demais, lembra?_

_Continuarei apenas observando–o chegar e sair. Acompanhado ou sozinho. Rindo, abraçando outro alguém. Sendo feliz. Fazendo com outras pessoas as coisas que desejo tanto que fossem apenas comigo._

_Cerro minhas pálpebras quando você entra no carro._

_Mais uma vez você não percebeu meu olhar._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_O sol forte do meio–dia penetra minhas roupas e queima minha pele enquanto cuido do jardim. Minhas mãos, protegidas pelas grossas luvas de jardinagem, arrancam cada erva daninha teimosa que insiste em crescer em meio às flores e meus olhos passeiam distraidamente pela porta de madeira da casa ao lado. _

_Desejo secretamente que ela se abra, que eu possa ver, mesmo que por alguns segundos, sua figura sob o sol._

_Romântica covarde que sou, sei que se isso acontecer não terei coragem de murmurar nem um cumprimento, mas continuo desejando secretamente apenas essa visão, torturante e balsâmica ao mesmo tempo._

_Vozes soando do andar de cima chamam minha atenção e levanto os olhos rapidamente. O velho e estranho chapéu escapa de minha cabeça e os cruéis raios de sol alcançam meus olhos, obrigando–me a fechá–los momentaneamente. Quando volto a abri–los, a vista ainda meio ofuscada pela claridade intensa, encontro a visão que estive secretamente desejando._

_Cabelos prateados, postura ereta. Uma expressão de descaso no rosto enquanto ouve alguém falando atentamente. _

_Ok, não era bem isso o que eu desejava._

_Sento sobre os calcanhares, as mãos sujas, ainda segurando firmemente a última coisa que arranquei da terra, sobre meu colo. O chapéu repousa a meu lado no mesmo lugar que caiu e meus olhos buscam por essa pequena chance de poder observá–lo no dia de hoje. _

_Eu sei, nunca cumpro minhas promessas._

_Vejo o balançar leve de cabeça, e a expressão contrariada em seu rosto. Talvez esteja ouvindo seu irmão resmungando novamente. Apenas ele é capaz de tirar você do sério desse modo. _

_Sorrio comigo mesma ao vê–lo levantar, aproximando–se da janela. Desejando fugir do que o desagrada. Inconscientemente, seu nome escapa de meus lábios em um murmúrio._

_Uma voz chama meu nome e eu volto a atenção para minha própria casa. O olhar irritado de minha mãe quebra o momento e com um murmúrio de desculpas, mesmo sem saber a razão, levanto, pegando meu chapéu e corro para dentro._

_Mais uma vez você não me ouviu._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Caminho apressadamente, um braço segurando meus livros contra o peito e o outro ocupado com o guarda–chuva. Sim, essa é mais uma tarde chuvosa em que sou obrigada a caminhar. Proteger–me das pequeninas gotas quando o que queria era correr livremente sob elas, mas eu sou covarde, lembra?_

_Continuo meu caminho, encolhida sob o guarda–chuva. As gotas trazidas pelo vento molhando minhas costas. Suspiro desanimada, pensando que por causa do tempo, novamente, não poderei vê–lo hoje. _

_Alguns dias de chuva se passaram e por conta disso tive que ficar trancafiada dentro de casa, observando pela janela em uma vã esperança de vê–lo passar correndo na direção do carro ou da casa._

_Nada. A chuva foi tão intensa que mal dava para ver um metro a minha frente e se por acaso eu me aproximasse mais do vidro ele logo ficava embaçado acabando com a pouca visibilidade que usufruía. Tive que me contentar com o ronco conhecido do motor quando você chegava ou saia. _

_Eu sei, sou mesmo patética._

_Olho para o conhecido portão cinzento e aperto o passo, ansiosa para livrar–me das roupas úmidas e geladas, mas novamente não serei atendida do modo que queria. Ouço a partida do motor e viro–me rapidamente, com a tola esperança de vê–lo. Nem que fosse apenas um vulto dentro do carro._

_Fecho os olhos, sentindo a água da chuva torrencial voar da valeta em minha direção enquanto seu carro se afasta rapidamente. O guarda chuva escapa de minha mão e eu, inconscientemente, aperto mais os livros contra o peito. O tecido encharcado cola em meu corpo e eu finalmente volto a abrir os olhos a tempo de ver seu carro dobrando a esquina._

_Estremeço de frio e os gritos de minha mãe novamente me despertaram. Viro–me para o portão e corro para a proteção de minha casa. _

_O guarda–chuva esquecido continuou no jardim, dançando ao sabor do vento. Enquanto subia os degraus, concordando com pequenos acenos com o sermão de minha mãe, eu só pensava no que tinha acabado de acontecer._

_Mais uma vez você me ignorou._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dias transformaram–se em semanas. Semanas em meses. Meses em anos. E eu continuei nessa rotina. Vivendo nas sombras e esperando pela luz do seu olhar, calor da sua voz, vivacidade da sua atenção._

_Perdi as contas das garotas que você trouxe para casa para desfrutarem de sua companhia enquanto continuava a não me ver. Desperdicei parte da minha vida buscando silenciosamente, covarde demais para lutar realmente pelo que desejava._

_Esqueci quantas vezes busquei seu olhar para encontrar apenas o vazio enquanto você continuava a me ignorar._

_Cansei–me de sentar à janela esperando seu regresso quando você finalmente saiu de casa. _

_Chorei naquele dia, trancada em meu quarto, observando você andar da casa para o carro, as mãos segurando caixas até que, finalmente, a carga acabou e você fez a ultima coisa que faltava nesse pequeno e cruel jogo, me abandonou._

_A vida é engraçada, não é mesmo?_

_Eu segui você, silenciosamente desejando que notasse minha presença, olhares e desejos. Chorei ao ver meus sonhos destruídos e esperanças desaparecendo pouco a pouco. _

_Fui realmente uma garotinha medrosa e estúpida por toda minha adolescência. Perdi você não por medo de rejeição e sim porque a felicidade parecia algo grandioso demais para mim. Nunca me julguei merecedora de permanecer a seu lado como secretamente desejava. Era feliz sendo apenas aquela, pobre e sombria, garotinha triste que te seguia às escondidas com o olhar. _

_Isso é realmente patético, não é?_

_Todos saíram de minha vida. Familiares, amigos, você... Alguns eu não tive como impedir e outros apenas partiram porque fui covarde para dizer 'não vá'. _

_Todos mudaram e eu permaneci aqui, aguardando que as coisas ficassem imutáveis. Desejando com todas as forças que o tempo pudesse voltar e eu pudesse fazer as coisas de modo diferente._

_A casa vizinha não é mais habitada por dois irmãos que vivem discutindo por tudo. Seus pais há muito mudaram para o interior e seu irmão decidiu que um luxuoso apartamento no centro é mais sensato devido a seu atual status. _

_Outros vizinhos virão ocupar essa casa, talvez até mesmo outra dupla de irmãos briguentos, mas eu simplesmente não tenho mais interesse._

_Quando minha mãe morreu então eu finalmente entendi. _

_A felicidade não vem à sua porta, chama seu nome ou agarra sua mão. Você precisa levantar, correr atrás dela e abraçá–la com todas as forças para que não escape. No momento que essa verdade caiu sobre minha cabeça eu percebi que não adiantava permanecer aqui, esperando que a felicidade viesse me buscar porque a menos que eu corresse atrás dela, essa coisinha desatenta jamais sequer saberia de minha existência ou nome._

_Foi assim com você também, não foi?_

_Esperei que agarrasse minha mão, mas nunca tive forças para correr m seu encalço._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Sorrio comigo mesma quando a ultima mobília é colocada no caminhão de mudança, entrego o papel com o endereço e as chaves, do que em breve será minha nova casa, e aceno rapidamente para o motorista. Um gesto tolo, eu sei, mas não me preocupo mais em parecer tola. Apenas faço o que meu coração deseja._

_Quando o caminhão desaparece, entro na casa novamente com a desculpa de trancar todas as portas e janelas. É, ainda minto para mim mesma vez ou outra. Só quero dar uma última olhada na casa em que cresci, despedir–me de todas as lembranças dolorosas._

_As sombras mudam de direção e eu percebo que deixe–me permanecer ali por tempo demais. Suspiro, saudosa, e viro–me para sair. _

_Puxo aquela pesada porta de madeira, pela última vez, e giro a chave na fechadura. Todos aqueles pequenos e conhecidos sons e gestos causando pontadas em meu peito simplesmente porque não mais voltarei a experimentá-los, e doloroso ou prazeirosos, são parte importante de minha existência._

_Respiro fundo em busca de coragem e afasto–me da porta, meus olhos ainda fixos naquilo que mesmo sabendo ser meu pequeno inferno, era doloroso e difícil de deixar. Aperto a chave e rapidamente, antes que a pouca coragem que juntei desapareça, coloco–a na bolsa, virando–me para descer os três degraus que me separam do jardim._

_Paro ao chegar o portão, ouvindo um conhecido ronco de motor aproximar–se. Pisco, sem conseguir acreditar na visão diante de meus olhos. Um carro velho, branco como o gelo, estacionando na frente da casa ao lado._

'_Não pode ser você.'_

_Aperto o portão, quente pela luz do sol alto, tentando buscar algo real, dizendo a mim mesma que aquilo não passa de uma miragem. Uma peça da minha imaginação para que eu permaneça ali. _

_Sofrendo calada nas sombras._

_Balanço a cabeça, tentando organizar meus pensamentos e abro o portão. Minhas mãos voam ate minha bolsa, buscando a chave do carro, esperando que aquele veiculo branco desapareça no ar a qualquer minuto._

_Caminho até meu próprio carro, abrindo a porta com mãos trêmulas quando ouço o motor ser finalmente desligado. Sem conseguir evitar, meus olhos voam em sua direção eu tenho que me agarrar em meu próprio carro para não cair. _

'_É você.'_

_Os mesmos longos cabelos prateados caindo pelas costas. A mesma postura ereta de quem é dono de tudo em que põe os olhos. A mesma expressão vazia ao voltar sua atenção para mim._

_Sinto meu coração disparar e por um momento penso se ele não vai furar o meu peito pela falta de espaço para mover–se. Sinto meus dedos formigarem e percebo que andei apertando a porta com força demais enquanto tentava me manter em pé._

– _Olá._

_Pisco, confusa com o cumprimento. Sem me importar em parecer idiota, dou as costas e olho para a rua atrás de mim, procurando por alguém com quem você possa estar falando._

– _Rin?_

'_Você disse meu nome!'_

_Viro–me lentamente, sentindo as pernas moles. Aperto a porta do carro novamente, morrendo de medo de cair e ver você rindo de mim. Que decepção, continuo sendo a mesma menininha idiota de anos atrás._

– _Olá. – Um sorriso tímido forma–se em meus lábios e eu desejo com todas as forças que um buraco abra–se sob meus pés para me engolir ao ver a expressão divertida em seu rosto por minha reação patética de momentos atrás._

– _Achei mesmo que era você. – Você sorri e eu continuo com a mesma expressão abobada. – Está indo para algum lugar?_

– _Nada que não possa esperar. – Minha voz falha a cada palavra que forço a deixar meus lábios. Não posso dizer que estava indo em busca de minha felicidade, posso? – O que faz por aqui?_

– _Vim analisar os estragos que meu irmão estúpido fez na casa antes de partir._

_Um sorriso verdadeiro curva meus lábios ao ouvir essas palavras. 'Nada mudou.'_

– _Entendo. – Murmuro, e em seguida um silêncio inconfortável cai sobre nós. Encosto–me no carro, sem saber o que dizer e espero pacientemente que você diga algo. De preferência, uma despedida para tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Quando isso não acontece, vejo–me forçada a tomar a iniciativa. – Bem... Eu vou indo... – Jogo a bolsa dentro do carro, ignorando o som de todo o conteúdo caindo de dentro no chão do carro. – Foi bom falar com você._

– _Rin, espere. – Paro, o corpo a meio caminho do interior do carro e olho em sua direção. – Precisa mesmo ir agora?_

– _Na verdade... – 'Preciso, antes que perca a coragem ou faça algo estúpido' – Não tenho horário._

– _Então, faça–me companhia e depois podemos almoçar juntos._

_Antes que eu possa pensar em uma resposta, minhas pernas cedem e eu caio. Primeiro no banco do carro e em seguida, antes que possa me recuperar, escorrego para o chão. Sinto a chave escapar de meus dedos e o som abafado do metal pousando no banco estofado._

_Fecho os olhos, incapaz de me mover, parte pela dor do impacto e parte pela vergonha de ter caído na sua frente. E justamente quando você está olhando para mim. Ouvindo minhas palavras. Prestando atenção._

_Eu sabia que devia ter fugido correndo. Respiro fundo, tentando juntar alguma dignidade para levantar, quando ouço os passos aproximando–se. Meus olhos, sempre traidores, abrem–se rapidamente, procurando pela expressão de escárnio que seu rosto deve apresentar._

–_Você está bem?_

_Surpreendentemente, tudo o que posso ver em seus olhos é preocupação pelo meu estado lastimável. Tento sorrir e afasto o corpo quando sua mão se aproxima de mim._

– _Não precisa de ajuda para se levantar?_

– _Acho que sim, desculpe – Seguro sua mão, mordendo o lábio para conter um gemido quando finalmente consigo ficar em pé. – Pode rir, sei que foi idiota._

–_Não foi idiota._

_Levanto a cabeça, tentando achar em seu rosto alguma pista de que está rindo por dentro da ridícula garota burra da casa ao lado, mas essa intenção logo se perde ao perceber como estamos próximos um do outro._

– _Não foi?_

– _Não, você podia ter se machucado._

'_Você se preocupa comigo? A estúpida garota da casa ao lado?'_

– _Estou acostumada._

– _Você sempre foi distraída. – Sua voz soa divertida e vejo um sorriso curvar seus lábios novamente._

–_Como sabe disso? – A pergunta escapa antes que eu consiga contê–la e sinto minhas bochechas queimarem._

–_Eu sempre prestei atenção em você. Estava sempre correndo e caindo. – Você fecha a porta do meu carro, mas estou ocupada demais prestando atenção na informação para me lembrar que a chave ficou lá dentro – Lembro de um dia que estava chovendo e você quase se atirou na frente do meu carro._

–_Você me molhou, pensei que não tinha me visto._

– _Eu buzinei antes, mas você parecia estar procurando alguma coisa na rua e não me ouviu._

'_Então foi assim que aconteceu?'_

_Fecho os olhos, mortificada demais com minha própria estupidez e deixo–me levar para dentro da casa vizinha. Mil lembranças passando em minha mente. Quantas vezes você falou comigo e eu, elevada demais por meus sonhos, não vi, ouvi, ou ignorei?_

– _Não me lembro mais._

– _Já faz muito tempo. _

_Sento com sua ajuda no velho sofá da sala, parecida com a minha, e por alguns minutos luto com a tentação de me agarrar em seus braços para que não se afaste novamente. _

– _Fique aqui, vou ver se tem gelo na cozinha. Seu pé parece inchado._

_Apenas nesse momento eu volto minha atenção para meu tornozelo direito que realmente parece inchado e vermelho. Na verdade, está doendo e pulsando. Incrível como não percebi isso antes._

– _Não vou demorar. – Sua voz soa perto de meu rosto e eu me viro para fitá–lo. Só então percebo que perdi a luta contra o instinto de me agarrar em seus braços para impedi–lo de se afastar._

_Sorrio, tolamente, mas simplesmente não consigo obrigar meus dedos a obedecerem a ordem de meu cérebro e continuo segurando seu braço com firmeza. De repente toda aquela conversa sobre agarrar a felicidade volta à minha mente, e eu começo a rir._

– _Rin? – Levanto meus olhos lentamente, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra – Está tudo bem?_

– _Sim. – Solto lentamente seu braço, sem conseguir parar de rir – Só me lembrei que você trancou minha chave dentro do carro. – Murmuro a primeira coisa que me vem a lembrança e rio ainda mais._

–_Posso chamar um chaveiro, mas vai ter que suportar minha companhia enquanto isso – Sinto meu corpo relaxar quando ouço seu riso juntar–se ao meu. – Para onde estava indo?_

– _Para minha nova casa. – Consigo murmurar ainda rindo._

– _É muito longe? Posso levá–la se quiser..._

_Encosto–me no sofá, um sorriso satisfeito tomando conta de todo o meu ser. Sinto seus olhos sobre mim, e pela primeira vez isso não me incomoda. Na verdade, tudo parece se encaixar perfeitamente._

– _Sabe que não faço a mínima idéia?_

– _Não sabe onde fica sua casa? – Vejo a confusão aparecer em seu rosto e sorrio imaginando o quão louca você me acha agora._

– _Sei. – Sorrio, meus olhos encontrando os seus – Apenas não tenho certeza se está longe ou perto._

_Minhas mãos descansam sobre minhas pernas agora. Eu não mais estou segurando você ou o impedindo de se afastar, e mesmo assim você continua ao meu lado. O silêncio que nos cerca agora não é opressor e desconfortável, apenas de entendimento mútuo._

_A verdade, Sesshoumaru, é que você sempre foi minha casa, mas estive tão presa em meus próprios sonhos e ilusões que não percebi que estava trancada do lado de fora, chorando pela solidão e escuridão que me encontrava, mas a com a chave em minhas mãos._

_Você nunca me jogou para fora, eu fiz questão de permanecer lá. O sofrimento era tão conhecido que eu tinha medo de experimentar a novidade da felicidade que sonhava. Talvez, apenas tivesse medo que a realidade não pudesse igualar–se ao sonho quando a alcançasse._

_Vejo você levantar, dizendo que voltaria logo com o gelo, e quer saber? _

_Quando você desaparece da minha vista eu não me sinto triste ou sozinha. _

_O sorriso continua em meus lábios e posso até mesmo fechar meus olhos sem preocupações sobre acordar e descobrir que nada do que passou na última meia hora é real. Pela primeira vez, em toda minha vida, eu sei que não importa quantas vezes acordar de um sonho caloroso para uma noite fria, tudo o que tenho que fazer é correr e agarrar a felicidade com as duas mãos. _

_Abro meus olhos e sorrio para você enquanto arruma a bolsa de gelo sobre meu calcanhar machucado. _

_Sim, se eu acordar de um sonho bom para uma fria realidade, tudo o que tenho que fazer é dormir novamente. Finalmente encontrei o que estive procurando a cada vez que buscava por você._

– _Vai ficar bem sozinha? – Concordo com um aceno e você sorri – Vou ligar para o chaveiro vir abrir seu carro._

– _Tudo bem. – Sorrio de volta e completo em pensamento. 'Eu já estou em casa.'_


End file.
